


Drunk

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing, people getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai gets a little tipsy at a party and Rin takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk (Nitori)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



‘Are you sure we should be coming here?’ Ai asked me, biting his lip.

‘Calm down. It’s just a house party that someone from the swim club is throwing. You’ll know everyone there.’

‘Will there be alcohol?’

I nodded and Ai stopped walking. ‘Maybe I should go back to Samezuka. I’ve never had alcohol before.’

‘You don’t need to drink it. Just have water all night or something. I’m sure Akiyama will have something other than alcohol in his house.’

‘Right.’ Ai carried on walking, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. It was one of mine that Ai had picked up by accident in a rush but had failed to notice that it wasn’t actually his. He was wearing tight shorts under it, but they were so small that they could barely be seen under my shirt. He looked hot, and I had already told myself that he was going to stay by my side during the entire party so no one could get their hands on him. Ai wasn’t my boyfriend, we hadn’t even been on a date before, but everyone at Samezuka knew that he was off-limits. Even so, if people got drunk tonight, a few of them might forget the unspoken rule that Ai knew nothing about it.

When we arrived at Akiyama’s house, it had already gone eleven and the party was in full swing. Cups were strewn on the floor along with slices of pizza, and members of the swim team were making out with each other, the majority of whom weren’t even gay. Ai stepped closer to me, and I was only just able to hear him whimper under the beat of the music.

‘You okay?’

He nodded, hands clenching.

‘Come on, let’s go and get a drink.’ I took his arm and pulled him through to the kitchen where Sousuke and Momo were; the red-head sat on the counter as my best friend kissed him. I cleared my throat and they broke apart, Sousuke smirking and Momo looking away as he blushed.

‘Get a room, you two.’

‘We did. The kitchen. But you came in. Wanna a drink?’ Sousuke asked, opening two cans of cider.

‘Ai just wants some water.’

Sousuke nodded, handing me a can, then went over to the sink. Momo looked up, eyes land on Ai, and he started laughing. ‘Ai-senpai, you’re wearing Rin-senpai’s shirt.’

‘Huh?’ Ai looked down at his shirt, now blushing. ‘Rin-senpai! I’m so sorry!’

‘It’s alright. You can keep it. It looks cute on you.’

Ai’s blush got deeper and he looked away from me. ‘Thank you…’

Momo laughed again and I glared at him. At the start of the year, I had pulled Momo aside and told how about the rule on Ai, since he would be sharing a room with him. Looking back, I wish I hadn’t even bothered since he took almost every opportunity he had to try and hint at it, and also because Sousuke had wanted him as soon as he saw him.

Sousuke came over from the sink, holding out a glass of water towards Ai, can of cider in the other hand.

‘Thank you, Sousuke-senpai…’ Ai whispered, taking the glass.

‘Is that Rin’s shirt?’

Ai nodded and Sousuke smirked at me. My best friend had guessed my feelings for the grey-haired boy before I even told him that Ai was off-limits. Bastard.

The four of us stayed in the kitchen, chatting and drinking, other members of the swim team flitting in and out, none of them eyeing up Ai for more than five seconds at a time. After half an hour, Ai’s head lolled against my arm. I looked down at him, finding that he was half asleep. I took his drink from him and took a sip, then glared at Sousuke.

‘You spiked it, didn’t you?’

‘Chill, Rin. I only put a bit of cider in. He can’t get drunk off that.’

‘Ai’s never drank alcohol before, you idiot.’

At the mention of his name, Ai looked up at me, giggling. ‘You have pointy teeth, senpai.’

‘Ai, we need to get you back to the dorm before you drink anymore. Can you walk?’

He nodded and stepped forwards, falling flat on the floor.

I sighed and picked Ai up in my arms, one of his arms going around my neck, his legs resting in the crook of my elbow. ‘I’m taking him back to our dorm. You and Momo share their room tonight.’

‘Whatever.’

I left the house with Ai in my arms, the other boys shouting for me to bring him back but I ignored them. On the way back to Samezuka, Ai kept on laughing, fiddling with my hair. ‘I admire you so much, senpai.’

‘Ai, you’re tipsy. You don’t know what you’re saying.’

‘I do!’ He wriggled in my arms, slipping both of his legs around my waist. ‘Your hair and eyes are so beautiful, and you’re such a great swimmer, and you’re so brave for going to Australia on your own, and you’re so strong and smart. You’re the best senpai ever.’

‘Ermmm… okay.’ We arrived back at Samezuka and I swiped my key card at the entrance to the dormitory building. I jogged up the stairs with Ai, and he bounced around in my arms, giggling and knocking his head against my shoulder.

‘You’re so funny, senpai!’

‘Ai, just shut it for a minute whilst I get the door open.’

The grey-haired boy giggled again, wiggling around in my arms so I couldn’t reach the key card slot to get into mine and Sousuke’s room. I sighed and pulled his body towards mine, holding him tight. ‘Stop moving.’

He just giggled again, running his small hands up and down my arms, making goose bumps rise up. ‘Rin-senpai is sooooo strong.’

‘Yeah, you’ve already said that.’ I got the door open and carried Ai inside, shutting the door with my foot and sitting my kohai down on the bed. I knelt down in front of him and took off his shoes and socks, Ai giggling when he touched his feet.

‘That’s ticklish!’

I smiled up at him then sat next to him, managing to get him out of my t-shirt.

‘Are you trying to get me naked, Rin-senpai?’

‘No, I just don’t think you should sleep fully clothed.’

‘I wouldn’t mind you undressing me.’

‘Ai-’

‘It’s because I love you, Rin-senpai.’

My heart beat quickened its pace and I blushed. I had imagined him saying that multiple ways since we had met a year and a half ago, but didn’t think he would actually ever say it.

‘A-ai… shut up.’ I picked him up, lifting him so he could crawl onto the top bunk.

‘No. I love you, senpai.’ Ai leaned down from the top bunk and kissed me on the lips, his plump lips supple against my thin ones.

I pulled away and shook my head. ‘Ai, you’re drunk, and even though I want this, I won’t take advantage of you.’

‘I’m only tipsy, senpai.’ Ai leaned back down and kissed me again, and this time, I kissed back, lifting him off the top bunk and into my arms, just like the way I had been dreaming of for months. He pulled away this time and smiled up at me. ‘Can we sleep in your bunk tonight, senpai?’

‘Of course.’ I placed Ai in my bed, exactly where I had wanted him from the day we met, and I stripped down to my underwear. I got in beside him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into my chest, falling asleep almost straight away.

…

I groaned when I woke up, able to hear the shower running. I opened my eyes slowly, snuggling into the pillow as I glanced around the room. There was no rubbish on the floor, and both of the desks were tidy. This wasn’t my room. This was Rin-senpai’s room! I sat up and banged my head on the top bunk, gasping. What if I had woken Sousuke-senpai up?!

‘Chill, he’s in your room.’

I turned around and saw Rin-senpai, dressed in sweatpants and a jumper, hair damp from the shower. ‘Oh. Why am I…’ I looked down at myself, seeing that I was topless, only wearing my shorts.

‘Oh, here.’ Rin-senpai handed me the t-shirt I had been wearing last night and I put it back on, blushing. It wasn’t like Rin-senpai hadn’t seen me topless before. That was hard to avoid since we were both on the swim team, but I had never been led in his bed, half-naked.

‘I didn’t think it was good for you to sleep wearing normal clothes.’

I nodded, scratching my head. ‘What happened last night?’

‘Sousuke spiked your drink and you got tipsy. I had to carry you back here. You were saying some pretty weird things.’

I blushed, remembering now. Remembering what I had told my senpai. I had told him that I loved him. And I had kissed him. I’d been in love with Rin-senpai since the moment I first saw him a year and a half ago, and I had planned on keeping my feelings a secret forever. ‘I’m so sorry, Rin-senpai!’ I shouted, bowing my head. ‘I had never meant to tell you that I loved you.’

I heard Rin chuckle and the bed dipped beside me. ‘I’m kind of glad that Sousuke spiked your drink. You wouldn’t be brave enough to tell me your feelings otherwise. And I know I wouldn’t have been able to admit them to you either, not matter how brave you think I am.’

I looked back up, my blush having faded, and found that Rin-senpai’s face was in front of mine. ‘I love you, too, Ai.’ And he kissed me, one arm around my waist and the other cradling the back of my head. I sighed into the kiss and threaded my fingers through his hair, getting as close to him as possible. Rin-senpai pulled away and rested his forehead against my own, smiling wider than I had ever seen him do before.


	2. Drunk (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets tipsy at a party and accidentally confesses to Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a continuation of the first chapter, it's just like the first chapter didn't happen and it's the reverse to see how the confession would pan out if Rin was drunk instead :)
> 
> Lilac X

I stared down at my science homework, biting the tip of my pen. I had to get this done tonight or I’d be in trouble. I looked up, watching as Rin threw his hair up into a ponytail and slipped on his shoes.

‘Right, I’m off. You sure you’re not coming, Nitori?’ The red head asked, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket.

‘Sorry, Rin-senpai, but I need to get this done. Don’t come back too late.’

‘Yeah, yeah. And you don’t stay up too late finishing that, alright?’

‘Yes, senpai. Have a nice time.’

Rin looked at me, hesitation on his face, then left our dorm room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and looked back down at my homework. I had wanted to go with him, and I had been invited to go to the party down in the common room, but, unfortunately, my homework came first. If I fell behind, I would be forced to leave the swim team until I could get my marks back up, and then I really wouldn’t get to spend a lot of time with my senpai at all. I smiled as I thought about him. Despite how temperamental his mood was, I had still fallen in love with him. He could be so kind and caring, and it was such a shame that he didn’t show it outside the dorm room.

I sighed again and looked back down at my homework. My feelings for Rin were ridiculous, though. He didn’t seem to take me seriously at all, so there was no hope of us being together.

…

Finished! I stuffed my science book into my bag and glanced at the clock above my desk. Eleven o’clock. Maybe I should go to bed. I got changed into a pair of joggers and an old t-shirt, then switched off the light and climbed into bed, glancing towards the door. Shouldn’t Rin be back by now? If there’s a party on a school night, he never stays out later than eleven. Maybe I should call him.

Just as I sat up to get out of bed, the dorm room door was pushed open and the light was put back on. I turned around and saw Rin stumbling in, hair falling out of his ponytail. ‘Ai!’

‘Senpai?’ I asked, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He only ever called me by my first name if I was upset. I climbed down from my bunk and stood in front of him, able to smell alcohol on his breath. ‘Is everything alright, senpai?’

Rin growled, glaring at me. ‘Senpai this, senpai that. Do you ever stop? You just follow me around, yapping at me like a little dog, like a clingy boyfriend, with a cute mole under your eye.’

‘Ermmm… senpai?’

That’s when Rin shoved me against the wall, sharp teeth bared. ‘My name is Rin!’ He shouted, then slammed his lips against mine in a kiss. I kissed him back, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Rin was at the very least tipsy, but he wouldn’t be kissing me if he hadn’t wanted to. If he hadn’t wanted me. I lifted up my hands, wanting to tangle them into his hair like I had dreamed about doing for months, but Rin grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall either side of my head. He moved his kisses down to the side of my neck and sucked on the skin there, scraping his teeth along it until I whimpered. Rin ground his hips into mine, able to feel how hard he was underneath his jeans. My own pants tightened and ground back into him, both of us moaning.

‘This is what you do to me, Ai,’ Rin said, kissing my skin in between breaths. ‘Wandering around on the pool deck in your swim shorts, or coming out shopping with me in the tightest clothes you can find. Everyone stares at you, eyes full of lust, but why can’t they see that you’re mine, Ai? You’ve always been mine.’ Rin ground his hips into mine again and I moaned even louder, my head falling onto his shoulder. ‘If you had gone to the party tonight, someone would have come on to you. I know they would have. I see them all eying you up in the showers, even the straight ones. But they won’t dare touch you. They know how much I love you.’

My breath caught in my throat. Rin loved me. He actually loved me. ‘Senpai… I love you, too…’

Rin broke away from my neck and kissed me on the lips, this time, a lot slower and sweeter than he had been before. He let go of my wrists and his hands drifted down to my waist, pulling me flush against him. ‘Good. No one will take you from me now. Let’s go to bed. My bed.’

‘Oh…’ I went red, holding onto Rin’s shoulders. ‘I want to, but… I’m not ready for… that.’

Rin just smiled and kissed me again. ‘I didn’t mean that, Ai.’ He leaned in but headed towards my left ear instead of my lips. ‘I’ll fuck you when you’re ready and I’m sober.’

I shivered in desire and let Rin pull me into his bed, wrapping our arms around each other.

…

I woke up with a headache and a weight on my chest. I glanced down and saw Ai, head on my chest and in his pyjamas. What the hell? Yeah, I was in the love with the boy but why the fuck were we cuddled together like this? I moved him off my chest and he woke up. He yawned, squeaking, and my heart beat sped up. Why did he have to be so damn cute all the time?

‘Ermmm… Nitori?’

Ai opened his eyes and smiled at me. ‘Good morning, senpai.’

‘What happened last night?’

‘You were a bit tipsy, but you confessed to me.’

I had done what?! Yeah, I did love him, but Ai deserved someone better than me, someone like Makoto, who was already taken by Haru, but someone who was kind and caring and didn’t shout at him because they couldn’t deal with being beaten in a swimming race.

Still smiling, Ai leaned up to kiss me, but I pushed him away. ‘I would never confess to you, Nitori. I was just drunk.’

‘Senpai…’

‘And if I did confess to you, I was lying.’ I looked away from him, trying to stop myself from scratching the back of my neck like I always did when I got nervous or lied. The events of last night all came flooding back to me then. At the party, a few boys on the swim team had gotten drunk and started talking about Ai, saying how much they wanted to fuck him in the showers after practice. I had punched one of them, then Captain Mikoshiba sent me back to my dorm. Then I kissed Ai and told him I loved him. Why couldn’t I just be honest with him? That was why he deserved someone better, someone like Makoto, who would only lie to Ai if he had planned a surprise birthday party for him.

‘Right, of course… you were drunk, senpai…’ Ai got out of bed, his hands shaking. ‘I’m errrr… Going to get some breakfast from the canteen. I’ll be back soon.’ And he left the room.

I sat up in bed, resting my face in my hands. What was wrong with me? I loved him and he loved me back but I had pushed him away after taking his first kiss, all because of a stupid party and some boys who couldn’t keep it in their pants. Not that I was much better. I remembered how I rubbed my crotch up against his, asking him to feel what he did to me. Fuck, I was an idiot.

I got up and left the room, seeing Ai at the other end of the corridor, talking to Captain Mikoshiba. Shit! I ran down the hall, head still groggy from last night’s drinking.

‘I would like to request to move rooms, Captain.’

‘Is Matsuoka really that bad?’

Ai opened his mouth to speak again, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to our dorm, shutting the door behind us and shoving him up against it. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’

‘Senpai,’ he whispered, tears in his eyes, ‘I can’t share a room with you, knowing that my feelings for you will never be returned. I could have carried on if you hadn’t kissed me and told me that you loved me, but now…’ Ai gasped, tears starting to fall.

Tears filled my own eyes at the sight of him, unable to see Ai’s heart breaking like this. I just wanted my smiling, kind, and beautiful Ai back, the one who had a messy desk and a weird haircut that made him look gorgeous and would always look at me like he could see the universe in my eyes. Instead of listening to my head, the part of me that wanted to lie, I listened to my heart. I knew I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself if I didn’t at least try, so I kissed Ai, stopping his tears straight away.

Ai pulled away from me with a gasp, eyes wide. ‘What are you doing? You said-’

‘I know what I said. And I’m sorry. I… I love you, Ai. I really do. I just… feel like you could do so much better than me and when I remembered what happened last night, half of me wishes it didn’t happen because someone out there is better for you than I am, but I’d love you more than they ever could. Don’t switch rooms. Don’t leave me. Please. I need you here. With me.’

‘And you’re not lying? You swear you’re being honest?’

I nodded. I wouldn’t lie to him anymore. Unless it was to plan a surprise birthday party for him, of course. I kissed his lips lightly, then pulled Ai back into bed. We still had time before classes started.

…

Ten minutes later, Captain Mikoshiba wandered into the room, dressed in his school uniform. ‘So, do you want me to get you a room transfer then, Nitori?’

‘No, it’s okay, Captain. I changed my mind.’

The Captain smirked when he saw the way that I was holding Ai against my chest, his head tucked under my chin. ‘Took you long enough.’

‘Shut up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
